To Look Forward To
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: Sakura's life as finally began to calm down after the war is over, but the day of the Chunin Exams changes everything. Akatsuki interrupt the exams and are hell bent on ensuring Sakura's death. The already fragile bond between the nations will be put to the test once more, but will they be able to stand strong, or will a horrible prophecy come to fruition?
1. Prolog

**Author's note: Something I wanted to try out. I've been thinking about writing this for a while now, but haven't had the time. So I attempted this first chapter in third person, but it doesn't look like it's going to work out. This is the prolog anyway. *shrug* Keep in mind, the manga is still going on, so I won't be going completely after that. This is just how I wanted the war to end. :D Anyway, the rest of the story will probably be first person. We'll see. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Word Count: 2,725**

The months following the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War were those of peace. The camaraderie between the four great nations has never been so strong. Everything between the nations changed after the war. Now they perform cooperation missions between the nations and the four kage are in constant communication. All past transgressions have been forgiven and the entire shinobi as a race is starting with a clean slate. War criminals such as Sasuke Uchiha and Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru have been pardoned by lady Tsunade after the war was over along with the consensus of the other Kage. For the first time, in a long time, even predating the First Hokage's time, the world is united under one banner.

The three Uchiha returned to the Leaf village. Sasuke was able to slip back into his role in Team Seven, making it a six man squad, and was automatically promoted to Chunin as was Naruto. It didn't seem fair to make them fight against inexperienced Genin when they had such powerful jutsu in their arsenals. Obito also returned to his post but as a Jounin and often works close with Team Seven, along with his not-so-secret crush, Rin Nahara, who was brought back to life by the Second Hokage during the war to sate Obito's rage and curse. And Madara, along with his younger brother, Izuna, also returned to the village on principle. Madara is a family man. He may not like Sasuke and tolerates Obito, but they are still his kin, and he will stay with them. Izuna, not knowing anything else, clings to the only one that he knows, his elder brother.

Orochimaru went to Tsunade's side and became one of her advisers. A part of it was so that she could keep a close eye on him but also now that the snake Senin is of clear mind, the two were finally able to start to rekindle their lost friendship. And sometimes, on dark, drunken nights, the two would remember the friendship they once had as a team, including Hiruzen and Jiriya, and the loss of forementioned men.

There was a heartfelt goodbye between Naruto and Minato. The father told the son everything he would ever need. Everything he would ever need to hear from his father. "I love you, Naruto, and Kushina and I are proud of you." And with that, Minato smiled that dazzling, heart warming smile and left, body disapearing. Naruto cried so hard his body shook. Sakura soothing rubbed his back and tried to calm him down.

The First and Second Hokage gave the alliance between the nations their blessing and said their goodbyes to Madara, Izuna and Tsunade with the criptic message of "if you need us again, call," before they too departed.

The Third Hokage welcomed Orochimaru back to the village and said his farewells to the rookie nine, Team Gai, along with Kurenai and his young grandsons, Jashiro and Konohamaru.

After that, everything fell into routine. Ninja life returned to normal. Shinobi went on missions, Shinobi died on those missions, and the nations spent a lot of time together. This time, during the Chunin exams, all of the nations showed up, and so did their kage.

Everyone in the village during the final portion of the exams was extatic over the second to last Sarutobi, Konohamaru fought against a water village shinobi, no one noticed the unwelcome shinobi slipping into the stadium. Not even the kunoichi he snuck up behind.

Sakura Haruno was on duty at the hospital for most of the final portion of the exams but was able to make it to the last bit, namely, Konohamaru's battle. As the head doctor at the hospital they require a lot more of her time then when she was just a doctor. Because she was late, all of the seats were taken, but she didn't mind. She was fine standing in the way back, overlooking the audience and squinting to see Konohamaru and his opponent.

Sakura felt the presence behind her a millisecond too late, twisting around something slams into her chest faster than she can react. In a blink of an eye Sakura goes from the very back of the stadium to the central arena, dirt spraying everywhere from her impact. The Jounin proctor barely manages to avoid being plowed over. Konohamaru and the water Genin stumble, moving away.

There is a moment of silence as the spectators try to understand what happened. The dust settles and the young doctor struggles to her feet. Before she has a chance to straighten up completely, the figure appears in front of her, grabbing her around the neck and hoisting her into the air. The pink haired girl's eyes fly open, immediately scanning her attacker only to feel her blood run cold.

The man holding her up has to be about seven feet tall, with strange white pupils and pink irises. Bald with a tattoo of a black scorpion where he hair should be. It's claws that line up with his cheekbones. It's eyes mirror his. A hard expression on his face and a nasty jagged scar across his lips all the way to his chin. His face is wide along with his large muscular body. Arms covered in tattoos of scorpions, snakes, dragons, wolves and all kinds of other things. But what scares Sakura is the familiar black cloak with distinct red clouds.

"Akatsuki," Sakura whispers, horrified.

The man looks troubled. "I apologize, Ms. Haruno," he says in a deep baritone, a heavy accent she doesn't recognize. "It is nothing personal. I will make your death swift."

The shock wanes enough for Sakura to launch into action, charging chakra into her left leg, she brings it back and swiftly kicks the mysterious Akatsuki wannabe beneath the chin, sending him flying through the air. Sakura hits her hip on the ground and rubs her sore throat, fatigue washing over her. Perfect. She had just finished a busy shift at the hospital and is low on chakra.

People have already started getting over the shock and have begun panicking. Well, mostly the nobles the frequent the events in order for cheap entertainment and the chance to see who might be the next big hero in the shinobi world. This was more than they bargained for. This is the second time the Leaf has been attacked during the Chunin exams.

"Sakura!" Naruto yells, rushing past the Jounin proctor trying to usher Konohamaru and the other Genin out of danger, ignoring the honorary grandson's protests. Kakashi and Tenzo following suite.

Naruto reaches her first, reaching out to help her up.

"Naruto, look out!" Kakashi calls, but it's too late. The Akatsuki wannabe lands behind the blond, aiming a kick right in the center of Naruto's spine. The nine tailed host's face smashes into the concrete side of the stadium and hits the ground hard.

"Naruto," snarls Kurama, "watch it. That nearly snapped your spine in half."

Naruto coughs, winded, eyes bleary. "Am I okay?"

Kurama sighs. "Yes, I was able to protect your spine from shattering into a thousand little pieces, but barely. Give me some warning next time."

Naruto waves off the old demon's concerns, struggling to his feet, ignoring the shooting pain through his spine. "Man, Karama, this guy is fast. Who is he?"

"No clue, but Naruto; look at his cloak."

Blue eyes flicker up to the mysterious shinobi currently avoiding Kakashi's lightening blade while Tenzo grabs Sakura's arm and yanks her away from the immediate danger. The mysterious man was able to avoid Kakashi's sharingan but no Sasuke's. The blue haired man impaling the man on his blade and sending his lightening chakra into the man's body.

Naruto's eyes hone in on the cloak. "Akatsuki? But... how?"

Kurama's red eyes narrow. "Obito betray us?"

"No," Naruto says definitely. "He wouldn't." His immediate response answered when said shinobi breaks from the line of ANBU circling the area to ensure that the Akatsuki does no escape and joins the fight.

The man pulls away from Sasuke's sword like it had no affect and spins around, kicking Sasuke in the side of the head and sending him sailing into the dispersing crowds in the seats.

Naruto growls, charging the man, charging up the normal rasengan, Another figure falls in front of him, a small girl, looking no older than twelve. White eyes and long black hair, also donning an Akatsuki cloak, holds out her hand level with the rasengan , the jutsu dissipating before it gets too close. Naruto falters, slowing to a stop, eyes wide.

"She absorbed the jutsu," Kurama observed. "Be careful. Taijutsu may be the more effective coarse of action against this one."

"But how did she do it?" Naruto asks through gritted teeth, falling into his taijutsu stance. "Is it a blood limit?"

"Perhaps. Not one I know of, though." Kurama murmurs. "Be vigilant." Naruto grunts in acknowledgement before charging the small girl, surprised at how agile and swift she moves, avoiding all of his punches and kicks.

"Yami," the man says, blocking Kakashi's kunai with his own. "I can handle it on my own."

The girl, Yami, shrugs, closing her eyes. "The boss needs this handled right away, Toroh. Kill the Haruno girl so that we can leave."

The man, Toroh, sighs and looks at Kakashi. "I am sorry to have to kill your student. It's nothing personal."

"Then why do it?" Kakashi asks, sharingan flickering over to where Tenzo is aiding Sakura in escaping, having heard the conversation. "Why would you want to kill Sakura?" he asks, hoping to stall for time.

Toroh shakes his head. "She cannot to be allowed to live."

Obito soars through the air, nailing him in the face with his knee. "You will have to go through us to accomplish your mission."

Toroh only stumbles back fifteen feet before steadying himself, wiping the blood off his face and cracking his nose back into place, not looking all that bothered. Kakashi and Obito share exasperated looks.

"What is this guy made of?" Kakashi asks, moving into position next to Obito, falling into a similar stance.

"No clue," Obito murmurs.

Toroh looks at Obito for a long moment before sighing again, like all of this is just an inconvenience. "Yami, Ms. Haruno is gone. I have to go get her, will you be fine on your own?"

Yami, dodging Naruto's uppercut, kicks him in the gut. Naruto stumbles back two steps to catch his breath, providing her enough time to respond. "Yes, fine." She puts her hands together and does a few hand signs before opening her eyes and laying her hand on the ground. A pop of smoke appears and when it clears, girl is in it's place. She looks almost exactly like Yami but with white hair and black eyes.

"Hello, Yami," the black eyed girl says softly.

"Hello, Yamu. We need you to provide an opening for Toroh to get past Obito Uchiha."

Obito twitches, widening his stance slightly.

Yamu's black eyes turn slightly to lock onto Obito's sharingan and rinnengan eyes. "Very well." She blinks a few times before those red eyes morph into Obito's sharingan.

The Uchiha falters, stunned. "What...?"

Kakashi feels fire flood his belly. "She can mimic the sharingan? How?"

Obito shakes his head, tightening up his defensive stance. "No clue. Be on guard."

"This fight just got harder," Kakashi murmurs, grimacing.

"Yeah."

Toroh darts toward the line of Shinobi, not the least bit put off by their overwhelming numbers. On the plus side, when he charged the line, he didn't notice the Raikage charging him from the left, barreling into him with a shout, "Larriet!"

Yami narrows her eyes. "That's right A is here."

Yamu sighs, looking at Obito, then Kakashi, before looking up at all the surrounding shinobi. "Perhaps the opportunity to kill Ms. Haruno has already passed. We may have to retreat and try again at a later date."

Yami nods. "I believe that would be wise."

Toroh punches the Raikage in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the arena. He crawls out the hole the Raikage plowed him into, looking about confused. All three of their heads tilt down to the Akatsuki rings on their fingers, as if hearing something on the other side.

Obito charges the twins. "No, you don't," he says, knowing full well they are being spoken to by the leader. Probably giving them their next objective.

Yami raises her gaze to see Obito racing toward them, she holds her hand out and charges up the rasengan. Obito falters for a split second before brushing it off, accepting that this is part of her capabilities and takes it in stride.

"No effect," Obito murmurs under his breath, sliding past her hand and launching a fist into her chest. The horrible sound of her ribs crushing under Obito's superior strength.

Yamu's eyes widen a fraction, watching her sister fly up into the air a bit, the rasengan disapating, before crashing to the dirt on her back. Dirt kicked up around her deathly still body. Obito circled the small crater, no at all convinced this was the extent of someone who claims to be an Akatsuki is capable of doing. After a moment of silence and stillness. Yami appears in front of Obito, only about half his height, brings a fist up to his gut with equal strength that he delivered to her. Obito gasps, face contorting in pain.

"Obito!" Kakashi calls, looking away for a split second.

"Yami," Yamu says in her identically young 12 year old voice, "Boss says the mission was a failure. We have to return."

"I understand," Yami says, jumping back to be level with her sister. "Toroh, we must leave. You have failed in killing Ms. Haruno."

Toroh nods, dodging another larriet from the Raikage and moves to the sisters' sides. "Next time," he says, assuredly.

"Next time," they agree.

"Goodbye, Kage," Yami bows her head respectfully.

"And other shinobi," Yamu bows her head too.

Toroh merely tips his head down. "Next time, the Akatsuki will get their goal."

"What do you want with Sakura?" Kakashi asks, eyes narrowed.

All three exchange looks. The air in front of them shimmers slightly and then a man appears in front of the three, donning an Akatsuki cloak. He bows deeply, looking up at Kakashi. Or, at least his head is turned in the direction of Kakashi, a mask covers his face, without eye holes. It is completely black with the exception of a simple question mark in the center.

He straightens and tilts his head in a very Tobi impression. "This was not expected to be a success. I knew that my Akatsuki would be unable to fight against all five nations and their shinobi in one place. This was merely a warning, honorary Kage." His voice is light and airy, like he was talking about the weather. His head tilts toward the four Kage from the Leaf, Sand, Mist and Rock stand up in their private viewing area. Angry looks mar each face, but black fury painted Tsunade Senju's face. "This is merely the beginning. We will be back. We have something to prove."

"And that is?" Kakashi asks, hand flexing behind him, slowly pulling out a kunai from his pouch, trying to keep him talking.

The man chuckles lightly, waving his hand out before him, a question mark appears. "What that is, Copy-cat ninja Kakashi Hatake, is that we will not fail our goal as the illustrious Obito Uchiha has done before us." There is a smile in his voice. "Sorry for interrupting the Chunin Exams. I have to say though, my bet is on the Sarutobi boy." He shrugs. "I bid you all, ado."

Another bow. He tosses the question mark on the ground and all four of the Akatsuki dissapear in a hail of fireworks. All black and red with it's finale as a red cloud.


	2. Chapter 1: Help the Hyuga

**Author's note: So I think I'm going to stick with third person. I thought it was going to be a train wreck but I think I've found a way to make it work! Thanks everyone, enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Word Count: 4,777**

"What could they want from you, Sakura?" Tsunade asks the pink haired teen. She intertwines her long red nailed fingers in front of her face, inspecting Sakura over them. The remainder of the Chunin exams have been canceled for a few days so they could get everything sorted out. Now all the Kage and the reason for the delay stand in a council chamber so it can accommodate all of the Kage on one bench and Sakura secure beneath their scrutiny.

Sakura shakes her head slowly, uncomfortable. "I'm not really all that sure, my lady. I mean, other than the usual reasons, me being your student and all."

Tsunade shakes her head too, and looks at the four other Kage on either side of her. All of them share looks of confusion. There had to be more than just that, Sakura knew. It was common knowledge who she was. She was even said to of pasted her master in terms of medical ninjutsu and overall physical strength but that was to be expected. Lady Tsunade was over fifty years old and Sakura was sixteen. It was bound to happen.

What Sakura just couldn't wrap her mind around was the fact that more people have arisen donning the same cloak that Nagato had made. It was suppose to symbolize peace, and that is the last thing any of the people wear those cloaks usually want. Sure, Itachi, Obito and Nagato wanted that, but no one else. Seriously.

"No offense, Ms. Haruno," the Mizukage says flippantly, and Sakura knows immediately that this is going to be painful to hear, "but other than your medical prowess and brute strength, there isn't anything that could be considered of _value _about you. From what I understand, you come from a merchant family and the actual ninja lineage dates back to your father, who appears to be the oldest Genin alive."

Sakura flinches, face flushing in embarrassment. That wasn't just painful, it was positively scathing. And as much as she wanted to tell the Mizukage to stuff it, that she had more worth than just being the Genin's daughter and the Hokage's student. But, she couldn't because it was true. Her dad was the oldest Genin alive and she was as good as she was because of Lady Tsunade's teaching.

"Clearly, there is more to her than that," Gaara says calmly. "Sakura has proven more than the fact that Lady Tsunade's an excellent teacher. And she should not be judged by her father's abilities because she have no reflect on her own."

Sakura bows her head in thanks toward the Kazekage, and he smiles lightly. The Mizukage shrugs like it meant no difference to her.

"Perhaps we are looking in the wrong place," the Tsuchikage says, crossing his arms over his chest, bowing his head in thought. "Perhaps Ms. Haruno's uniqueness does not steam from her training or family occupation."

"What else is there?" Tsunade asks.

Ay crosses his arms over his chest too, turning his nose up a bit. Dark eyes study the young doctor in front him, trying to see what Onoki could be referring to. He looks at the bring bubble gum pink hair, jade green eyes, small structure and pale skin. He shakes his head. "Personal?" he guesses.

All five sets of eyes turn to Sakura and she shrugs lightly. "Maybe? I didn't recognize any of them. Or at least the man. From what Naruto described of the two girls, I don't know them either. There is also very little to go on about the leader. Captain Tenzo got me out of there before any of that, so I wouldn't really know but based on the vague description of tall, male with a mask isn't enough for me to go on."

"That wasn't what I was thinking," Onoki says. "Something on an entirely different level then even that."

"Then what?" Gaara asks.

Onoki rubs his chin for a moment before looking to the ANBU next to him. "Go out there and get the remainder of Ms. Haruno's team."

"Yes, my lord." the ANBU bows and leaves in a puff of smoke. He returns a minute later with the requested people.

Sasuke has a darkening purple mark across his face from Toroh kicking him, Naruto looks a little beat up but none too worse for wear. Kakashi, Sai, and Tenzo all looking fine. The five men make their way to stand beside Sakura and tip their heads respectfully to the Kage.

"Look at them very closely," Onoki says, nodding down to the six man squad.

The other four Kage stare blankly at the group, trying to see what Onoki did. Just as he's about to give up, it comes to Gaara.

"Her connections," he says, eyes wide.

Onoki nods solemnly. "Who else could adamantly say that they are best friends with the nine tails jinchuriki, the Uchiha massacre survivor, student of the Copy Cat ninja and legendary slug princess? Surpassed her master at the age of sixteen as the worlds most powerful medical shinobi? Both merit and personal connections. And not just that, there is only a handful in the Alliance that wasn't somehow helped by Ms. Haruno. With her job as both head doctor and top medical shinobi, a lot of people know her name and owe her their lives. That alone seems like motive enough for me."

Sakura flushes again in embarrassment. It's an honor to have the wise Tsuchikage name off her achievements.

Ay purses his lips. "The Tsuchikage makes a good point, but something still feels amiss."

Mei nods. "But what though? In all honesty, we are back to where we started with the original Akatsuki."

"My lady," Kakashi says when a silence that followed Mei's words. Tsunade nods for him to continue. "Is there a chance that they were just going after Sakura merely because she was a victim of circumstance?"

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "Elaborate, Kakashi."

Kakashi steps forward and looks between the Kage. "Most people were seated, yes? Sakura arrived late. Is there a chance that she was just the most famous yet easiest target to get to? Most others, such as Sasuke or Naruto would have been deep in the crowds and it would have been much harder to get to them than it would for Sakura whom was standing in the very back."

"True," Ay says, "but they didn't seem to have any problems battling off two Uchiha, the nine tails and you, Hatake."

"Don't forget yourself, Ay," Tsunade says coyly.

"Listen here, Tsunade-"

"We have to focus on what we do know," Gaara interrupts before Ay and Tsunade can start arguing. "As much fun as mere speculation is, it doesn't deter the fact that for whatever reason, Sakura was a target today and that there is at least four people out there masquerading as Akatsuki. That and the possible leader came forth right away to claim that he will be back and he will do everything in his power to succeed where Obito failed."

Tsunade rubs her temples, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "Okay, for the time being, there is going to be a protection detail on you, Sakura. Just until we are able to accurately assess what exactly needs to be done."

"Ma'am, I don't-" Sakura starts but Tsunade holds up a hand to stop her.

"Saukra, you won't know they were there. You can continue with your everyday life, you'll just have people following you around all day every day for an undisclosed amount of time. Cool?" Tsunade asks.

Sakura looks up at her master exasperated. "Do I really have a choice?"

"No," she says simply.

"Then it's great," Sakura says in mock perkiness.

Tsunade returns it ten fold. "Goodie, now scoot. Get home and keep yourself safe."

Sakura and her team bow politely before heading out. Naruto wraps her up in his arms the moment they are out of the room with the door shut behind them. Sakura blinks in confusion, stock still for a moment, before relaxing and hugging him back.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Naruto asks quietly.

Sakura buries her face in Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm cool."

"Do you need anything, Sakura?" Kakashi asks, watching as a single green eye peaks at him over Naruto's shoulder. She nods slowly, pulling away from the boy with the blond afro.

"I'm good, sensei. I'll be okay," she turns to walk of only to stop and turn around, pointing a finger at the five men. "Just because something shady is going on, doesn't mean you all can go all protective on me, got it?"

"Sakura," Tenzo says softly, "we're just worried. It's not wrong."

"No," Sakura agrees, "but I'm not any more helpless now then I was a week ago. They caught me on a week day, okay? Besides Kakashi sensei might be right in assuming that I might have been a victim of circumstance. And if not, I have protection."

"We could be part of her protection detail if we asked," Sai points out.

Sakura gives him a look. "I love you guys, really I do. But if you start spying on me, mission or not, I might kill you."

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, looking over at Sasuke then back to Sakura. "I really wish you would let us help you."

Sakura pats his cheek. "I'm not helpless, Naruto."

"I know," Naruto trails off.

Sakura drops her hand and smiles at them. "Thanks for worrying, but I'll be okay. Promise. Now, I've got to get to work, I'll see you guys later."

"Work?" Sasuke finally speaks up. "Are you sure you should be working right now?"

"Yeah," Sakura stretches her back, pops going up the spine. "Some people were hurt in the attack today so I have to go make sure everyone is okay. Don't worry, I won't be there for long. Just regulation is all. Later guys." With that, Sakura turns on her heels and walks off, leaving her concerned boys behind. This entire thing is so strange to Sakura. She's so used to being the one worried out of her mind for Naruto or Sasuke. Now being the object of their worry... it's just weird.

Well, Naruto's worry. Sasuke seems mostly indifferent about this entire thing. He admitted to her and Naruto a couple of weeks ago that he was going to try and build a friendship with them but to not get their hopes up. He wasn't good at that sort of thing. Sakura understood. Yes, she still really liked Sasuke. Loved him, even, but she has matured enough to focus on other things too.

Like work.

And friends.

And training.

And friends.

And her team.

Which Sasuke is on.

And friends.

Which Sasuke is one of.

And work.

Which Sasuke often frequents because he and Naruto keep blowing each other up trying to create new jutsu together.

And training.

Which means healing the two morons that keep blowing themselves up.

Sakura runs a hand through her hair, making a note to shower when she gets home. She pauses, looking around at the settling silence blanketing the village in appreciation. This is the moment she loves most. The peaceful silence. No wars, no battles, no underhanded schemes.

Yes, the Akatsuki are out there. Again. But they can't ruin this. They can't ruin this peaceful, calm moment.

Sakura turns and head to the hospital, worried that this calm, peaceful moment wont last much longer.

That night, as Sakura tosses and turns in bed, she couldn't get her mind off of the return of these renegade Akatsuki. What could they want from her. Yeah, if there was a smart evil villain then hey wouldn't tell anyone their entire plans, but Sakura wished that she at least had an indication. At least that way she would... well, she would at least _know _and isn't that what they say is half the battle?

Sakura sits up slowly, tugging down her shirt that had started ridding up in her tussle with the sheets. She crosses her legs and looks out the window, watching the clouds move about in the dark sky. The moon three-quarters full tonight. Sakura bathes beneath the moonlight wondering where her protection is. She squints into the darkness but is unable to see anything.

She lays back down and closes her eyes, willing herself to fall back to sleep. There was nothing that she could do now.

The next day Sakura is up bright and early. She pulls on her skirt and shirt, only to stop. If her life is going to be constantly in danger right now, then she should be prepared for a fight at any given time, even work. Stripping her skirt to pull on her shorts and battle overdressing and medical pouch on her hips. Making sure that everything she needs in her pouch before moving onto the more cosmetic part of her morning routine. She combs and brushes her hair, putting her headband, branded with the Leaf's symbol on the top of her head.

She glances over at the headband engraved with the word, "Ninja", and smiles. That is a powerful symbol of our unity. No one ever thought it was possible, but the proof is right there, sitting on her vanity and out in the real world. Men and women, walking all about with different headbands: cloud, leaf, mist, sand, rock, all talking and hanging out. Like all of the horrible battles and strife didn't exist. Or at least, it didn't matter anymore.

A knock on her window pulls Sakura away from her thoughts. She turns to see an ANBU staring in at her. She walks over and opens it.

"Lady Sakura, there has been incident that requires a shinobi of your caliber to handle. Lady Tsunade already suggested you go. It's best to keep everything as normal as possible," he says, moving out of the way so she can climb onto the window sill.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sakura closes the window and jumps down to the street level with the ANBU next to him.

"A Hyuga is having problems with his eyes. Because it's a blood limit related problem only certain people can perform whatever is needed on the shinobi, approved by the head of the family," the ANBU tells her.

Sakura nods and runs toward the hospital., the ANBU disappearing into the shadows. A nurse hones in on Sakura right as she walks into the hospital.

"Where is the Hyuga?" Sakura asks.

The nurse waves for her to follow. "This way, ma'am."

The room wasn't that hard to find, she probably wouldn't have needed the nurses' help. There is quite a few Hyuga gathered outside the door. They move out of the way when Sakura rounds the corner. She marches right into the room to see Hinata, Hiashi and another female Hyuga. Sitting on the bed is another Hyuga, pale as a sheet.

"Sakura," Hinata greets, when she sees the pink haired girl. "I'm so sorry we had to call you here."

Sakura shakes her head. "No, don't worry. What's going on, Hinata?"

"Liara," Hinata turns to the woman.

The woman, Liara, steps closer, shooting a worried look back at the man on the bed. She looks back over to Sakura, "He's my husband and last night his head started hurting and this morning, he couldn't see. It was horrible. He's in so much pain," she says softly, eyes darting back to the man on the bed. A crease of worry appearing between her eyes.

Sakura nods, walking over to the man on the bed.

"Hi there, can you tell me your name?" Sakura asks softly.

"Tyris Hyuga, Lady Sakura," he says, face shifting toward the pink haired girl. His eyes searching in the darkness for her.

"So, you can't see at all? With your normal sight, and with your byakugan?"

Tyris shakes his head. "I can see with neither, ma'am. My head just stopped hurting about twenty minutes ago, and I haven't been able to activate my byakugan since."

"And when exactly did your head start hurting last night?" Sakura walks over to the sink to properly wash her hands.

"Around midnight, ma'am."

She dries her hands off. "Did you do anything out of the ordinary yesterday?" He shook his head. "Okay, I'm going to have to take a look," she pauses to look over to the head of the Hyuga family. "May I?"

Hiashi nods, eyes narrowed in concentration. "You may proceed, Lady Sakura."

Sakura put the tips of her middle and pointer fingers on both hands to his temples and told him to close his eyes. She closes hers too and sends her chakra into his head. She gently probes his brain, finding her way to his eyes. There was a little bit of damage on the retinas but nothing that would cause blindness.

"Can you activate your byakugan for me?"

She watches silently as the chakra attempts to go to the eyes, only to be deterred and taken down a different vein before stopping all together. Sakura pulls away and rubs her chin in thought.

"It appears the issue maybe because of the chakra flow to your eyes. I think something is wrong with it, but I couldn't actually say without knowing how a byakugan should be activated," Sakura concludes, turning to Hiashi. "From what I do understand, on the way to the eyes, the chakra seems to have deterred, or been taken to a different path so to speak, thus stopping it from creating the byakugan."

Hinata wraps her arms around herself. "If you can fix whatever is wrong with his chakura flow, will it fix his normal sight too?"

Sakura shakes her head. "There is no way to know for sure unless I fix it. As far as I can tell, there is nothing wrong with his eyes normally. It could just be a horrible reaction to something blocking his byakugan. Your blood limit allows you to see in 360 degrees without even truly activating it. If I had any knowledge of do-jutsu from the sharingan, it wouldn't be of any help to me because that do-jutsu is one that could possibly not manifest in some Uchiha, whereas the byakugan is something that all Hyuga can access, even at a young age."

Hiashi looks troubled. "So what would you need in order to fix his eyes?"

Sakura turns to him. "I would probably just need to see how the eyes work. I mean I could fix it without knowing, but there is a chance that it wouldn't be done right."

Liara turns to Hiashi, falling her to knees. "Please, my lord, may Lady Sakura see my byakugan? Please, I will do anything. Please!"

Sakura and Hinata watch the Hyuga woman, bow deeply to her lord, begging for the convenient living of her husband, in awe. Her dedication nearly unfounded. Sakura can hear the raw emotions built up in her voice and if Sakura could see her face, she bets that the poor woman would be crying profusely. Sakura can feel admiration welling up in her chest.

"Liara," Tyris says softly, turning to where her voice was, but still unable to see her. "Please it's okay. I'll be fine. We can adjust."

Liara looks up and at her husband sharply, tears leaving trails down her face. "No, Tyris, if Miss Haruno can help you, I must do everything I can! Please don't try to stop me!"

"Lord Hyuga," Sakura says formally. She walks around the bed to stand before him, looking into his clear eyes. Clear like Neji's not with the hint of purple like Hinata. "I too must beseech you. There is very little I could learn from your eyes just from seeing the flow of chakra. And besides, Hinata is one of my best friends and Neji was one of them too, when he was alive. I would never dream of doing anything that would harm their clan." Sakura bows deeply at the waist. "Please, let me help your fellow clansmen. I will do anything."

Hiashi stares at her for a long moment, slightly surprised at her willingness to do something to help. He shouldn't, he tells himself. It's merely how medical shinobi are programmed. But there was no doubt that Sakura was a close personal friend with Hinata and his late nephew, Neji, and they usually seek Sakura out if they were in need of medical assistance. Well, whatever Hinata couldn't heal with her meager skills as a medical shinobi.

Finally, he looks over to his daughter, who was looking at Sakura with a gentle smile and deep affection in her eyes. Calling her name pulls her attention to him.

"Yes, father?" She says softly.

"You trust Lady Sakura with our clan's secrets?"

Hinata didn't hesitate. "Yes."

As the future head of the family, Hiashi has to trust that Hinata would do what she believes is good for the clan. So, taking her word for it, he concedes.

"Very well," Hiashi says, closing his eyes, "you may proceed Lady Sakura."

Sakura nods, straightening.

"My lord," Liara says softly, bowing deeply again. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Hinata bows lightly. "Thank you, father."

"Thank you, Lord Hyuga." Sakura says then goes and kneels in front of Liara. "Are you ready?"

The light brown haired woman nods. "Yes, ma'am." She stares into Sakura's green eyes as the medical shinobi puts her fingers to her temple.

"Now... activate your byakugan," Sakura whispers, eyes slipping closed. Obeying, Liara's byakugan appears in her eyes, veins bulging out. Sakura purses her lips, pulling away to stand up. "Okay, so I was right. You can put your blood limit away now, Liara."

"That's all?" Liara asks, unsure.

"Yeah," Sakura says simply.

"So fast," Hinata murmurs. "Did you find what you needed?"

Sakura nods, walking back over to Tyris. "I did. Now, Tyris, I need you to lay back for me, please." A little hesitant, the blind Hyuga obeys. Sakura puts her fingers to his temples and closes her eyes once more. A green glow appearing at her finger tips. She moves her left hand over his eyes, covering them with her palm. "Calm down, Tyris. Relax and let me guide your chakra."

Tyris nods jerkily. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

Sakura concentrates for a few minutes in silence, before slowly pulling her left hand away from his eyes, hand changing like she was holding a string and pulling it from the space in between his eyes. Barely conscious of it, she steps into the light from the window behind her to block it from his face. Another moment of silence. Then another and suddenly Tyris gasps in pain, eyes shooting open as the byakugan appears.

He roughly rubs his eyes, trying to get past the pain. A Hyuga's eyes are exceedingly sensitive. Liara runs to his side, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Are you okay, Tyris?" she asks.

He squints at her for a moment, blinking rapidly. "I... I am. Liara," he reaches out and wipes the tears from her face. "Oh, my beautiful Liara, I will never worry you like this again. I'm sorry."

"You can see?" Hiashi asks, mildly impressed.

Tyris blinks a few times. "Yes, I can. My eyes kind of burn but I think they are okay." Liara squeals happily, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank kami! Thank you, Lady Sakura, thank you so much!" Liara says, rocking back and forth with Tyris in her arms. "How can I ever repay you?"

Sakura laughs. "No need. I'm glad I could help. But I need to make sure that everything is fixed. I need you two to separate for just a moment then you can hug and kiss to your hearts content," Sakura says bemused, when the two separate, color flushing their pale cheeks at the public display of affection. Hyugas tend to be more on the regal side of the spectrum.

"Uh, yes of course, my lady, please continue," Liara says softly, standing back but still holding Tyris's hand. Hinata laughs softly.

"It's okay to be happy, Liara," she tells her. Liara flushes even more.

"Yes, lady Hinata."

Sakura checks Tyris's eyes for any more damage, healing his retina's and making him take away his byakugan to see if he can see without it. He could, The she had him activate it a few times on his own to make sure there is no more problems. Finally, she deduces that the problem has been solved.

"Alright, you're good to go, Tyris. I think I've healed the problem. You're eyes may burn a bit for a few days and you may have a bit of light sensitivity but I suggest that you rest your eyes for two or three days, and when you think your ready activate your byakugan a few times a day to make sure there are no problems. If pain resurfaces or the burning doesn't stop within the week, come back. I think that's everything." Sakura beams at them. "You can leave when you want."

"Thank you, Miss Haruno," Tyris says, then stands and bows respectfully.

"Yes, thank you again," Liara says, still holding onto Tyris's arm.

Sakura nods. "Take care of yourselves and each other."

They both nod.

"Thank you for your assistance, Lady Sakura," Lord Hyuga says. He tips his head, then turns and leaves. Liara and Tyris on his heels. Hinata stays behind a moment, waiting for them to be out of the room before turning to Sakura.

"Thank you for your help again, Sakura-chan," she smiles lightly. "Do you know what caused that to happen?"

Sakura shakes her head. "No clue. Maybe have all Hyuga make sure their eyes are okay."

Hinata nods. "Will do. Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiles at her friend. "No problem, thanks for letting me help."

Hinata laughs. "No problem." She sobers up, looking at Sakura with wise purple eyes. "Are you okay?"

Sakura opens her mouth, about to say that she was. Why wouldn't she be? But then the events of yesterday hit her. She was the target of this new form of Akatsuki. But why? She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Shouldn't Naruto be the target again? She supposes not, seeing as Naruto is becoming more and more powerful at such an astounding rate, it's going to eventually be nearly impossible for him to find opponents that can challenge him. Sakura closes her mouth and shrugs.

"I guess, as good as someone in my position can be." she shrugs again, trying to write it off as something that isn't much concern for her. She's a shinobi of course she will have people vying for her life. This should be nothing. And normally it wouldn't but these enemies are piggy backing on the already dark and ominous fear that comes to people when they hear the name Akatsuki or see the black cloak with red clouds.

"I'll be fine, Hinata," Sakura finally says. Then smiles, but it doesn't have the same mirth as the one before it did.

Hinata nods slowly, reaching out to touch Sakura's shoulder with a look of comfort on her face. "I'm here if you ever need me." Then with a small, assured nod, she leaves, closing the door behind her.

Pride swells in Sakura's chest at how strong Hinata has come over the years. But that pride quickly fades. Something tells her, that even though these new Akatsuki are flying the same colors as the other, they are soon going to make a very prominent and powerful name for themselves. And it's only a matter of time before they come back for Sakura for whatever reason they have decided to target her.

If they come back- no, _when_ they come back, Sakura will be ready. She won't let them catch her off guard again.


	3. Chapter 2: Sasuke's departure

**Author's note: Okay, here is the next chapter! Don't think I've forgotten it that easily! Sorry it's a bit slow right now. Once we get a little further in, it'll pick up. Promise! :D Enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Word Count: 3,343**

Sakura sighs, resting her cheek on her hand whilst resting her elbow on the table. She's low on chakra. Again. She even told herself to not overdo it because she is currently on death con three. She needs to be able to look out for herself should the Akatsuki return, but lady Tsunade also told her to not stray from her daily routine and nearly depleting her chakra every day has become such. That can't be healthy. Sakura should really take some time off. Even if she can't leave the village, she should at least spend a few days relaxing, doing light activities-nothing strenuous.

At this rate, Sakura is going to get a fever from stress. And while she could live with that any other day, now that she is on death con three, she has to make sure she stays remotely healthy in case something were to happen.

"Bad day?" Someone says beside Sakura. She jerks up and looks over.

"Sasuke?" she gasps, sitting up straight to gape at him for a moment before quickly schooling her features. "Hey."

Sasuke looks down at her with impossibly black eyes. "Hey. Can I sit?" He jerks his chin to the chair next to her. She nods. "Thanks."

"What's up?" Sakura asks, turning to face him.

Sasuke sighs, running a hair through his blue tinted hair. "Nothing really. Naruto is practically killing himself trying to perfect this new rasengan. I've been helping but I just don't have his stamina."

Sakura makes a face at that. "Please tell me this new rasengan wouldn't have anything to do with helping me."

Sasuke looks away, watching Ichiraku work behind the bar, Ayame helping him out. He rubs the back of his neck, peaking at Sakura from the corner of his eyes to see her watching him intently. "I can't do that."

Sakura frowns, trying to muster up anger at her moron working himself to death for her sake, but a tiny smile finds its way to her lips. "I hate that he does that, but I also love it. He's so sweet. I know he cares very deeply for his friends, but this is just flattering me to no end. We all have to be strong for when they come back. Moreso me than anyone else. They are after me." Sakura smiles lightly at Sasuke. "For some reason I can't seem to fathom." She laughs.

Sasuke doesn't smile. "Why?"

Sakura blinks. "Why what?"

"Why can't you fathom them being after you?"

The question confused Sakura. She shook her head slowly, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I... I don't know. I'm just... usually not the target, you know? Other then being lady Tsunade's student, no one knows me and no one actually looks for me, to, you know, fight." Sasuke stares at her blankly. "I... I don't know how to answer you, Sasuke. Sorry."

Sasuke blinks very slowly. "You say 'you know' a lot."

Sakura laughs breathily. "Yeah, I'm starting to pick it up from Naruto. He says it all the time when he's nervous."

Sasuke looks away, watching as Ayame puts Sakura's beef ramen in front of her and takes his order. Once her back is turned again, Sasuke looks over at Sakura, opening his mouth to say something but then stops and thinks better of it. Sakura grabs her chopsticks and puts her hands together with a soft, "Itadakimasu" before she begins eating.

A few minutes later, Ayame puts Sasuke's ramen in front of him and he copies Sakura and starts eating. They sit in silence, listening to the other eat and Ayame and her father shuffling back and forth behind the bar. Sakura sneaks a peak over at Sasuke, he stares ahead with half lidded eyes, lazily moving his noodles around inside the bowl, looking as if lost in thought.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

The dark haired boy blinks slowly, he looks over at Sakura from the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

"Thank you for coming to see me."

Sasuke stares at her for a long, drawn out moment, before nodding slowly. "You're welcome. But really, Sakura, I know you can take care of yourself. Naruto knows. So does Kakashi, Sai and Captain Tenzo. We know."

Sakura leans on one arm, looking at him. "Then why did you guys...?" Sakura waves her hand around, trying to explain without words. "If you know that, why can't you trust me?"

Sasuke turns those endlessly black eyes to Sakura, drowning her with their intensity. "It's not for a lack of trust. It's not wrong to be concerned."

Sakura twirls a strand of pink hair around her finger. "No, it's not. It's just unusual. I'm so used to being worried about you guys."

The young Uchiha nods slowly. "That's okay. I understand what your saying. But it's not wrong to have others worry for you. Look, I didn't come here to try and convince you of anything. I came here to let you know that I'm leaving for a bit."

Sakura freezes, her mind traveling back in time a few years, recalling when Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru. Sasuke must have seen the look of horror cross her face because he quickly adds, "I'm coming back. Don't worry. I already spoke with Lady Tsunade, she has agreed to let me go."

Sakura shakes her head. "What? Why would she let you go?"

"I'm trust worthy," he scoffs.

Sakura gives him a look. "You know what I mean. You just got back to the village. What would possess her to let you go?"

"Two conditions," Sasuke says, stirring his ramen again.

The pink haired girl looks at him, waiting for him to continue. When that doesn't happen right away, she says, "What are the conditions?"

Sasuke rubs the back of his neck as if uncomfortable. "I, uh, need a babysitter to come with and promise to return before the end of the month."

Sakura stares at him for a long moment, trying to see if he's lying to her at all. When she notices the very delicate tinged of pink on his cheeks she bursts out laughing, throwing her head back. "See, Sasuke? That's what happens when you leave the village for two years! Privileges revoked!"

Sasuke scowls at his pink haired team mate as she wipes a tear of mirth from her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Sakura jabs, grinning.

"Fuck off."

Sakura shakes her head and turns back to her cooling ramen, eating the last bit of noodle. Once she swallows, she looks over at Sasuke to see him finishing up too. More somberly, she asks, "So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Sakura blinks. "So soon? What's the rush?"

"Naruto will blow a gasket when he hears I'm gone. I want to be as far away as possible when that happens, lest he want to join me for whatever reason."

Sakura laughs at that. "He's just afraid you'd be gone for another three years."

Sasuke sighs, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "I guess I deserved that."

"So, who's going with you?" Sakura asks.

"Sai."

"Where are you going?" Sakura interlaces her fingers in front of her.

Sasuke doesn't respond right away, he looks to be waging an internal conflict with himself. After a moment he says, "I would rather not talk about it yet. I'm not a hundred percent sure. Leave it at that for now, okay?"

The two of them sit in silence once more. After Sasuke finishes his ramen, he puts money on the table and turns to Sakura. "What are you doing after this?"

"Going home. I'm tired," Sakura says, rolling her shoulders.

Sasuke nods. "Okay, let me walk you." Sakura raises an eyebrow about to ask why, but decides against it and nods. The two pay and make their way down the street to Sakura's house. They walk in silence the entire way, occasionally their shoulders would bump. Or, Sakura's shoulder would bump the middle of Sasuke's upper arm. But neither of them say anything.

"Thanks for walking me home," Sakura says, turning to her teammate.

"No problem," Sasuke says, putting a hand on his hip. "Listen, I need to get stronger. I know that sounds like a reply from years ago, but it's true. Those Akatsuki kicked my ass the other day. Something needs to change around here. I'll be back. And hopefully stronger, but we need to get stronger together. And we will, when I get back."

Sakura stares bewildered, not at all sure what to think about his proclamation. "Uh, okay."

Sasuke looks around for a moment before nodding to himself. "I'll see you soon. Later Sakura."

She watches him walk away with her head tilted to the left. "Uh, yeah okay. Be safe."

Sasuke lifted an arm to show he heard her but didn't turn around. Sakura waited until he was engulfed in the darkness before she turned to her door and let herself in. Her mom and dad are walking around in the kitchen, talking about their day. They pause when they hear the door close.

"Sakura?" Sakura's mom calls. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Sakura calls back, removing her shoes.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate at Ichiraku's."

Sakura could hear her mother sigh from the kitchen and the young pink haired girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Once again Sakura doesn't raise to her mother's expectations-even when it's as simple as not eating dinner and coming to home, chancing that her parents made anything at all.

Mebuki Haruno was a very difficult woman to please. She always held high expectations of Sakura and the young girl had the inkling that it might have something to do with the fact that Sakura's father, Kizashi, is probably (is definitely) the oldest Genin alive. At least in the Leaf village, or in the world as far as Sakura knows. She manages to surpass her father at fourteen when she made it to Chunin.

Not much met Mebuki's high expectations, but now that Sakura has proven that she can excel past her father, have now made her mother's expectations even higher then before. And unlike when Sakura was a kid and cared very deeply for her mothers outright approval and love, she has now turned her focus elsewhere. She's done trying to please her overbearing mother and everyone else in the world that thinks they are owed something from her and turning her attention to pleasing herself.

She's seventeen years old. In another couple of months she is going to be a full grown adult. She can move from her home and start life on her own. Sakura doesn't hate her mom, not by a long shot. She hates her relationship with her mom. She hates how the two of them can never see eye to eye. She hates how no matter how much she wants to please her mother it never ends up turning out in her favor.

Mebuki loves Sakura, Sakura knows this. It's just hard to see sometimes and it's hard for Sakura to live without. But she has and she has grown numb to the feeling over the years, little jabs like before still get her sometimes, but down ruin her like they used to.

Sakura makes her way upstairs, keeping her steps purposefully light in order to hide her annoyance. She closes her door behind her and begins to gather some night clothes and heads to her shower. The hot water feels like heavy on Sakura's skin. Today was a rough day and she's tired. Her mind once again, as it has done too many times since the Akatsuki showed up, is turn to the incident of the Akatsuki.

Why were they after her? She kept asking herself that. Over and over and over again. Yet each time, she can't seem to find an answer that would make sense. Sure, she's made a lot of leaps and bounds in the medical industry and yeah, she has important friends and teachers, but still. Sakura can't seem to wrap her mind around it all.

She runs sudsy hands over her shoulders, lathering her skin with soap. She forces her mind to turn to something else: Sasuke. What could he have to leave for? He said that he thought that there was something out there that could help them against the Akatsuki. Sakura hoped he was right and that this wasn't some kind of ploy to get out of the village. Although, Sakura felt bad for thinking that considering this is Sasuke's new beginning, she doubted he was going to mess it up.

After Sakura thoroughly scrubbed her scalp with shampoo and conditioner and washed it out good, she lowers herself into a sitting position and pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. She lowers her head and closes her eyes. Sasuke was right about one thing: something needs to change. They have to work together and get stronger. These new Akatsuki can not be compared to the old. Just because they're flying the same colors doesn't mean that the motto is still the same.

Sakura waits a long time, letting the warm water wash away all of her day's problems and stress. Finally, her fingers wrinkled, so Sakura deemed it time to get out. She quickly dressed, disregarding the fact that her hair is going to be uncontrollable tomorrow if she sleeps with it wet today, and climbs into bed. She curls into a ball and closes her eyes. An hour later Sakura awoke by the light sound of her parents retiring for the night. The soft sounds of their bare feet padding against the hardwood floor before their bedroom door shutting, cutting off the noise.

Restlessly, Sakura tosses and turns. She's still tired, but her mind is jumbled. Feeling a bit nostalgic, Sakura gets the urge to go out. To see a special place that she hasn't visited in a long time. But it was late and she had to work tomorrow. Reluctantly, she climbs to her feet and changes into new clothes, laying her pajamas in a nice pile on her bed. She opens the window to her room and climbs out. She closes it, leaving only an inch or two left for her to open later and jumped down. The pink haired girl stealthily made her way through the deserted streets and slumbering homes to the training ground. More specifically training ground seven.

Sakura finds the stump that Naruto was tied to at the very beginning of their time together as Genin by Kakashi. She lowers herself in front of the stump, reaching out to touch the rough wood with tentative finger tips. She smiles, remembering the blond struggling furiously against his bounds but being unable to break them.

"It looks like we weren't the only ones feeling a bit nostalgic, eh, Sakura?"

Sakura looks over her shoulder to see Kakashi and Naruto. The latter looking a bit beat up. It was Kakashi that spoke.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep," Sakura admits. "I just had to get out. I'm going to regret it in the morning, but..." _it's worth it now. _Sakura wanted to say, but didn't. The last she was going to do is tell her sensei and team mate that she's feeling a little lonely. Truthfully, since the end of the war, Sakura has been very busy with work and dedicates most, if not all her time there. And when she's not working, she's teaching new up and coming medical shinobi.

As if able to read her mind, Naruto says, "I've missed you, Sakura."

Sakura turns completely around, standing. She smiles lightly, not even attempting to deny anything. "I've missed you too, Naruto." Then as an afterthought. "And you too, sensei. And Sasuke. And Sai. Captain Tenzo, Ino, Hinata. All of you."

"We haven't gone anywhere, Sakura," Kakashi says sagely.

"Maybe we could do something tomorrow," Naruto says, a broad smile nearly splitting his face in two. "All of us. Okay, well maybe not _all _of us. But like Team Seven."

"I have to work tomorrow," Sakura says automatically. Naruto rolls his eyes and Kakashi shakes his head. "I mean," Sakura attempts again, "I could... take the day off, right? What could it hurt?"

Naruto, despite his bruses from training, bounces up and down jovially. "Yes! Let's do it. Come on, Kakashi-sensei. What do you say?"

Kakashi, single eye shining in amusement. "Sure, Naruto."

"Yes!" Naruto strikes the air with his fist. "Now, we need Sasuke, Sai and Captain Tenzo."

Sakura opens her mouth, about to tell Naruto that neither Sasuke or Sai will be able to do it today considering that they are both leaving to this mysterious place Sasuke refused to tell her about for something that he thinks will help them fight these new Akatsuki. But remembering what Sasuke said about it being hell for him if Naruto knows he's leaving before he's gone, she closes her mouth again. Something in the look Kakashi had made Sakura think that he was probably in the same boat as her. Looks like Sasuke told everyone but Naruto.

Which might be for the best. He'll be a little peeved tomorrow but that wouldn't kill him.

"We will have plenty of opportunities to spend some time together," Sakura says. A dark voice in the back of her mind reminds her that they will, so long as the Akatsuki don't kill her. Sakura chases the scary thought away with the image of her and her team, all hanging out at the stake place, or training ground or whatever else Naruto could possibly have in mind.

The Akatsuki are scary, Sakura will be the first to admit it, but what happened at the other day still doesn't quite feel real to her. And she very much hopes that it stays that way.

"What time do you want to meet up tomorrow?" Naruto asks.

"I have work at ten, so I'm gonna go in and let them know I'm leaving early, so how about noon, one o'clock?" Sakura suggests, happy to have her attention diverted to something other then the Akatsuki.

"Works for me," Kakashi says casually.

"Same, I'll let Sasuke, Sai and Capatin Tenzo know," Naruto says. Sakura feels a little bad for not saying anything but shrugs it off.

"Later though, Naruto, it's late, okay?" Kakashi says, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Naruto nods, scratching his cheek. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay," Sakura yawns. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night!"

"Night, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waves, bouncing once more with unending energy.

Kakashi looks at him exasperated but gives Sakura a little way. "Night, Sakura. Naruto, how about we hit the hay as well? We wont be able to do much else today."

Sakura leaves Naruto protesting loudly with a smile on her face. She could never begin to fathom where his energy came from but it was certainly a breath of fresh air in her life and something she missed dearly in the last few months. When Sakura returned home, she shut her window and changed back into her pajamas and fell into her bed. This time her racing mind only kept her up for a few minutes before sleep consumed her. This time her thoughts centered around the possibilities for tomorrow.


End file.
